Perhatian yang teralihkan
by Jinchuriki Shukaku
Summary: Ikki dan Suzumiya menerima kasus seorang ibu yang kehilangan putrinya, berbekal sebuah puisi bisakah mereka menemukannya #FamilyFI2019


Disclamer : semua karakter milik pengarangnya.

Fic untuk Event Family

Perhatian yang memudar

Seorang wanita berambut panjang hitam terduduk lesu dengan kepala menunduk, berharap agar anak muda di depannya mau membantu. Memecahkan misteri putrinya yang tak kunjung pulang.

"Jadi, anda meminta bantuan kami untuk menemukan puteimu. Tapi, bagaimana anda tahu kalau disini kami menerima persoalan."

Kurogane Ikki tidak menyangka klien kali ini bukan berasal dari siswa, melainkan dari wali murid salah satu siswi di sekolah ini. Bukannya dia tidak mau menerima tapi dia ingin tahu, bagaimana ibu ini bisa sampai tahu kalau ada klub relawan disini.

"Sebenarnya, aku mengetahuinya dari-"

Srek!

Pintu digeser dengan halus oleh seseorang dan itu adalah Suzumiya, yang memiliki rambut panjang coklat dan bando orange menghias kepalanya. Ada dasi kupu-kupu yang tersemat di bawah dagunya, menambah kesan anggun dirinya

"Oh ada klien, jadi apa masalahnya ibu beritahu padaku?" Ucapnya sambil duduk disebelah wanita itu dengan mata berkilau.

Kurogane Ikki menghela napas, melihat ketuanya yang datang tiba-tiba dan langaung memberi pertanyaan. Sebenarnya dia hampir menyebutkan alasan, bagaimana dia tahu ada klub relawan. Tapi karena kedatangan Suzumiya, mengganggu apa yang hendak diucapkan oleh ibu tersebut.

"Tenanglah Suzumiya-kaichou! Dia baru hendak menjawab pertanyaanku, bagaimana dia tahu ada klub relawan disini. Untuk masalahnya adalah putrinya tidak pulang dan meninggalkan puisi ini sebagai pesan." Ucap ikki sambil menyodorkan kertas berisi bait yang ditulis oleh anak dari ibu itu.

"Kumohon, bantu aku menemukan putriku!" Ucap ibu itu sambil menutup mukanya.

"Tenanglah ibu! Untuk sementara serahkan kasus ini pada kami, nanti jika ada perkembangan akan kami kabari. Sekarang tinggalkan nomor telepon anda dan kembalilah."

Sebenarnya dia ingin lapor polisi saja, namun karena dia tidak mau berurusan dengan penegak hukum. Jadi, dia meminta tolong pada klub relawan ini.

Setelah mendengar nasehat Ikki, ibu itu menuliskan nomor teleponnya dan kembali ke rumah untuk menunggu kabar selanjutnya.

"Sekarang bagaimana, Ikki?"

"Eh kaichou, datang terlambat dan sekarang malah bertanya padaku?" Jawab Ikki sambil menatap kertas, berisi bait pesan putri ibu tersebut.

[Aku adalah penghubung dua ujung daratan

Diatas diriku orang biasa melangkah

Dibawah diriku plastik dan berbagai lainnya melintas

Siapakah aku?

Aku berada disana ibu temukanlah diriku.]

"Teka-teki ini biasa populer pada abad pertengahan atau zaman mesir kuno, orang-orang p**ada masa itu menggunakannya untuk menyimpan sesuatu yang penting. Biasanya hanya diketahui oleh dia dan orang bersangkutan." Jelas Ikki.**

**"Jadi, apa kau punya rencana untuk masalah satu ini, lalu ayat Alkitab apa yang kamu temukan sebagai alasannya."**

**Dahi Ikki berkerut memikirkan bait itu, lalu dia langsung bergerak untuk menuju ke rak buku. Membuat Suzumiya penasaran, dengan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh bawahannya itu.**

**Ikki meraih sebuah buku, kemudian membaca sebentar dan menaikkan sudut bibirnya. Lalu matanya beradu, dengan mata Suzumiya yang menatapnya heran.**

**"Oh Suzumiya-kaichou! Barusan aku menemukan alasan, kenapa dia memilih tempat seperti itu sebagai persembunyiannya," ucap Ikki tiba-tiba.**

**"Eh?"**

**Dahi Suzumiya berkedut dan keringat menetes di belakang kepalanya, karena kurang paham apa maksud Ikki.**

**"Ano Ikki! Aku maih belum mengetahui, tempat apa yang kau maksud itu. Apa ada hubungannya dengan kasus kali ini."**

**"Um syair itu menunjuk ke arah jembatan dan maksud dia menulis teka-teki itu, agar ibunya ke sana seorang diri. Lalu aku masih bingung untuk apa dia menulis teka-teki tentang jembatan. Kemudian, aku mencari makna dari jembatan dan sesuatu yang mengejutkan kutemukan."**

**"Memang apa maknanya, Ikki?" Tanya Suzumiya dengan mata antusias.**

**"Bait pertama syair itu melambangkan fisik jembatan, mungkin itu menerangakn keadaan mereka berdua yang sekarang menjauh. Lalu bait kedua menerangkan kegunaannya yaitu untuk menyebangi orang, namun dari sisi si penulis itu menerangkan keadaan batinnya yang merasa hatinya sakit seperti diinjak-injak. Bait ketiga menggambarkan sungai yang membawa sampah, tapi menurutku ini menggambarkan hari-harinya yang berlalu seperti plastik dan sampah. Intinya anak ini, kekurangan kasih sayang dari ibunya." Jelas Ikki panjang lebar**

**"Jadi anak itu hanya ingin kasih sayang dari ibunya?" Tanya Suzumiya.**

**"Umu dan sepertinya aku akan memberikan ini pada dia, sebagai peringatan lalu kau sendiri akan memberikan apa pada si ibu, Suzumiya-taichou."**

**[****[Amsal 10:1] Peribahasa-peribahasa Salomo. Putra yang berhikmat membuat seorang bapak bersukacita, dan putra yang bebal adalah kepedihan hati ibunya.****]**

**Mata Suzumiya sedikit melebar setelah melihat apa yang tertulis di kertas itu, ditambah mendengar pertanyaan Ikki barusan. Tapi dia berhasil menguasai diri dan membalas.**

**"Kemungkinan, aku akan memberikan kertas ini sebagai peringatan bagi sang Ibu."**

**[Segela sesuatu yang sudah berlalu, -biarlah berlalu. Anggaplah yang lalu tidak ada.**

**Dan jika Anda tidak merisaukan masa depan, maka Anda akan berjalan dengan damai sentosa.]**

**"Hoh begitu ya, jadi menurutmu sang ibu juga bersalah. Karena terlalu sibuk dengan masa depan." Tanya Ikki penasaran dengan apa yang ditulis oleh kaichounya.**

**"Um kau benar, kalau anak itu kekurangan kasih sayang, berarti ibunya sibuk bekerja. Pasti alasannya, untuk masa depan mereka berdua." Jawab Suzumiya mantap**

**Lalu Ikki segera menelpon Sang ibu untuk datang ke sebuah jembatan, yang hanya ada satu-satunya di kota itu yaitu dekat hilir sungai kota Chiba.**

**Matahari mulai bersembunyi dan mengijinkan sang malam untuk mengambil alih, langit sore berwarna jingga menjadi latar dimana sang Ibu dan Anaknya bertemu. Ternyata benar, apa yang dikatakan oleh Ikki bahwa anak perempuana itu ada disitu.**

**"Anakku! Maafkan ibu yang tidak memperhatikanmu dan sibuk bekerja, ibu janji akan lebih perhatian lagi padamu." Ucapnya dengan air mata mengalir**

**Sepanjang jalan kemari ibu itu mendapat penjelasan kenapa anaknya kabur dari rumah, dengan menjelaskan makna syair itu seperti yang tertera diatas. Dan ternyata, sang ibu membenarkan kalau selama ini hubungan mereka kurang baik, karena dia sibuk bekerja akhirnya analisis kedua orang itu benar.**

**"Kaa-chan kupikir, aku juga salah karena kabur dari rumah dan membuatmu khawatir. Ini aku lakukan karena kaa-chan tidak pernah melihatku lagi semenjak bekerja, aku hanya ingin kita sepeti dulu lagi. Walau aku tahu kaa-chan bekerja demi aku, tapi tetap saja rasanya …."**

**"Baik kaa-chan mengerti, mulai saat ini Kaa-chan akan menjadi seperti dulu, sekali lagi maafkan kaa-chan ya."**

**Kedua ibu dan anak itu larut dalam haru. Setelah suasana mereda Ikki dan Suzumiya muncul dan memberi sedikit nasihat, sambil menyerahkan sesuatu pada mereka berdua. Ikki memberikan kertas berisi ayat Alkitab pada sang Anak, sambil menjelaskan maknanya. Sedangkan Suzumiya memberikan sabda Sang Budha pada sang ibu, tentu dengan penjelasan dan mengapa syair itu tercipta.**

**Setelah semua beres mereka berdua pulang ke rumah dengan suasana hati puas, karena berhasil membantu keluarga kecil harmonis kembali.**

**"Sebuah keluarga, kadang suka terabaikan sih tentang mereka. Manusia itu akan menyadarinya, setelah sesuatu yang menurutnya tidak penting baginya hilang. Disaat itulah dia akan menyadari bahwa itulah hal yang paling penting baginya." Ucap Ikki**

**"Kau benar, manusia itu makhluk yang akan menyadari semuanya ketika sudah terjadi. Meski begitu, kita masih punya harapan dan bisa mengulangnya dari awal untuk membuat hidup kita lebih berwarna." Sambut Suzumiya.**

**"Sekarang aku mulai paham kenapa Dia memilih manusia sebagai obyek KasihNya, pasti karena sebanyak apapun kita gagal. Kita masih punya 1000 alasan untuk terus bangkit dan memperbaiki diri." Ucap Ikki**

**"Um, aku setuju denganmu Ikki."**

**-Fin-**

**Maaf kalau garing demikian Ficku untuk Event kali ini semoga memuaskan.**


End file.
